L5 DXP
by Meoata
Summary: Inspired by the game Absolute Obedience by Langmaor and a conversation Natty and I had. Conflicted with emotions, an attraction to someone he shouldn't, the platypus agent prayed for the inspiration to find closure. Through the postal service, he has.


This was the perfect place. Perry led Doofenshmirtz to a meadow far away from people, away from work where they were just friends.

"Wow… This is beautiful." The area was vibrant with colours. The sky was a bright blue with small clouds that shone with the sunlight. The grass was green with small trees surrounding the area that was about 10-20 feet away. There were different kinds of flowers with different colours. Doofenshmirtz looked around in awe before looking at Perry.

"I love it here!" Doofenshmirtz smiled. He looked like a playful child that saw a large barrel of candy that he recently owned. It made Perry smile, made him feel warm inside, and reminded him of why he was here, why he brought Doofenshmirtz here.

It all started a few weeks ago. Maybe when they first fought, but they're work schedule planted a unique seed that grew inside Perry's heart. The more Doofenshmirtz smiled, the more he melted inside. The more he spoke in that unique voice, the more emotional he became. He never showed it, he had no reason to, but he knew that he felt a burning sensation in him when he's near the man and that it was love, a longing for him.

He pushed the thoughts away for a while until one day he heard his owners.

"Hey look, a package for Perry." The mindless pet walked towards Phineas' voice with a small shock in his mindless like eyes. Phineas smiled as he took notice of Perry. "Oh hey, little guy." Ferb stood beside Phineas with his monotonous expression on his face. The two of them looked at Perry as Phineas gave him the package, setting it on the ground in front of him. "Here you go, Perry." Perry chattered in response, thanking Phineas in the red hair boy's perspective. Phineas gasped as an idea formed in his head.

"I know what we're going to do today!" The boy giggled before leaving with Ferb to the backyard to create something. Perry turned into agent mode after shifting his eyes to make sure no one was around, jumping up into action before examining the box.

The box had his name on it but no evidence of who sent it. Perry thought that it was the O.W.C.A trying to be sneaky despite their last attempt at communicating via mail. Taking a tool from his hat, the platypus separated the tape that kept the flaps of cardboard together, opening it to see what's inside.

It was a paper disk cover with a blank disk inside. The back of the cover had some odd Japanese writing in a Sharpie that looked similar to calligraphy. The O.W.C.A trained the agents to read and write in many languages so this one should be easy to translate. It said "Absolute Obedience." Curious as to what this disk was, he went to his headquarters, the only place his laptop was, and inserted the disk. When he did, he knew that the package didn't come from his organization.

The window that came up was a game installation window. Perry was confused. A game? That was not his style. He was about to eject the disk until the gears of his mind went in motion. What if there were any clues relating to the identity of his sender in this game? It couldn't be possible, his circle of friends and family was limited to work and home, he never left for anything else. But he couldn't help but try.

Thankfully, Doofenshmirtz wanted a whole week off so he had a lot of time to see what this game was about. He waited patiently as he clicked the next button until the game was installing on his computer. As it did so, he got to thinking. He thought about his personal concerns and his work life, it was no surprise that Doofenshmirtz would be on his mind. He was thinking about him a lot, his body was in great detail in his mind and he could still hear his voice, like it was burned into his brain. He thought about saying something to Doofenshmirtz but he wasn't sure what or how, but he needed closure.

Before his mind could go deeper on the subject of Doofenshmirtz, the game was finished installing. With the mouse built into his laptop, he moved the cursor to the icon of the game, clicking it to open the game. The intro made the game look interesting. There was fire, unique quotes, people that were described as "targets," and the title was in German. He assumed that it was a game about two German people who assassinate people. That piqued his interests slightly. When the intro was over he clicked on "new game." The first thing he saw almost made him cringe in disgust. He saw a man who was almost naked, wearing a shirt collar with a black tie and had an unnatural amount of muscle. He explained that it was a story about the friendship of business partners.

After the long introduction was the character selection screen. Perry had a choice between picking the man on the left with a high class German hat, long blond hair, a nice smile, and a whip in his hand. Or the one on the right who was wearing a military uniform with his tongue sticking out that held a ball of fluff. He moved his cursor left and right, highlighting the characters for a while before finally deciding the one on the left. He saw a list of missions, six of them to be exact. He selected one and started playing.

The dossier was something he's never seen before. Perry's briefings were usually brief, the major talked about what Doofenshmirtz was doing and it always ended with "put a stop to it." This dossier had details, a target's name, a client's name, and descriptions of the mission, the client, and the target down to the birthday, blood type, and, oddly enough, zodiac sign.

Perry accepted the mission. The game was like a choose your own adventure visual novel, everything was written in great detail and the artwork was interesting. He also noticed that the dialogue was in Japanese despite the English writing. He gasped slightly when one scene had the character he selected kissing another man. The male was moaning slightly as the kiss was described and the burning passion. That's when Perry realized that he wasn't playing an assassination game, but a game where men were supposed to seduce other males. He didn't know what to think. Enraged? Amazed? The mysterious sender seemed to have known his secret. Was he being toyed? Was he being helped? That thought crossed his mind by analyzing the story. What if the sender knew about his need for closure and this game was to help him create helpful scenarios? He could admit it was a little farfetched and was unsure of how it crossed his mind.

He gasped as he saw the picture change into a sex scene. The scene was described in such detail it was mind blowing. Many of the dialogue were moans; soft, loud, many different types. Perry would've shut off the game if he didn't find it so interesting.

He spent many days playing it behind his family and the agency's back; he retained the story like it was a guide on how to seduce a man into loving men, or in his case a platypus.

He took the knowledge of those missions and put them into the rendezvous, their trip to the meadow. No one was around; it was the perfect moment. The two locked eyes in the gorgeous place before Perry walked up to him, his webbed feet brushing against the grass and flowers with every step he took. It was not like him to be more nervous than direct, but this was about a love between a semi aquatic egg laying mammal of action and a fifteen dollar doctor, anything could happen. He swallowed a tiny lump in his throat. He was nervous, but not enough to show it.

"Ah!" Doofenshmirtz was tackled, pinned to the soft ground by the monotreme's cute feet. It didn't hurt him much. They locked eyes for a while, their beak and mouth so close to each other. Perry hoped that he would read them or be intoxicated. He realized that he was silently hoping that he wanted to make Doofenshmirtz fall in love with him. Doofenshmirtz was nervous but at the same time silently hoping that it was that he thought it was.

Doofenshmirtz wanted the vacation at that time because he felt increasingly nervous around Perry in the form of awkward jokes and silence. Perry thought it was just Doofenshmirtz being Doofenshmirtz so he never thought much about it. That and he had his own emotions to attend to.

Their hearts were beating in nervousness and desire, unaware of what was going through the other's head as the only thing they could hear was their own pulse. A small fire burned inside them in the form of blushes on their cheeks as Doofenshmirtz was waiting for what he'd hoped for for a long time. It was ridiculous to think like that. Maybe he just wanted to fight for the sake of it.

Perry decided to go slow. Since he cannot speak he had to show him. His hand brushed against the side of his neck, petting him. Doofenshmirtz jumped in place as he felt the minor pleasure of being touched there.

"Perry the platypus, what're you doing?" Perry didn't hear him. He just continued before he finally connected his beak to his lips. Doofenshmirtz gasped, his eyes wide opened as Perry planted his beak against the man's lips for a long kiss. Their hearts pounded louder and faster in nervousness and pleasure. "Mmm…" Perry inserted his tongue into his mouth, surprising him. The tongue wriggled around inside, tasting his mouth from the roof to the tongue. Doofenshmirtz was happy and confused, moaning softly as the tongue gave him a pleasure inside his heart. He was almost unaware of the hands that were slipping the lab coat off of him. He broke the kiss. "Perry the platypus!?" This was going way too fast. His head was spinning, unable to protest or tell him to continue. He wasn't sure what he wanted to satisfy: his personal morals or his personal desires. Perry made that choice by stripping him of his coat, the black muscle shirt underneath was the only thing that dressed his torso. It made him look sexy as the shirt exposed his long arms and yet covered his torso and abdomen.

Perry's hand stroked the material of the shirt softly. He tried to make the doctor more comfortable as one of his hands detected a nub in his shirt. Doofenshmirtz gasped at the passing hand that pleased the sensitive area on his chest before Perry started to play with the nipple through the cloth.

"Ah… Nng… Ah…" The hand was merciless, squeezing the nub and rubbing his index thumb and finger against it. Perry looked at the man in lust, his desire grew greatly. Doofenshmirtz didn't know how to feel. He was wishing for this moment for a while but didn't want it in a setting where someone could see. Then again, this place looked like somewhere no one has ever seen before. As he debated about this to himself, Perry pulled the shirt up before he crawled underneath out of sight and being a large moving bump that slightly tickled Doofenshmirtz with each step. He stopped at the nipple before his beak wrapped itself around it. "Ah!" Tears of pleasure fell from the man's eyes as Perry's teeth bit down on it slightly, his tongue thrashing around the tip of the bud before sucking it like a kitten to his mother. "Ooh… Ah…" It felt so pleasurable yet relaxing. Doofenshmirtz's muscles relaxed, moaning more as he ended up hugging the bulge that pleased him, pushing him to his body slowly.

It was too much for the pleaser, too much for Perry and Doofenshmirtz. They wanted more, Doofenshmirtz didn't make that shown. Perry went out of the shirt the way he came, moving towards the man's clothed flaccid member. Doofenshmirtz gasped in surprise as the tickling moved to his stomach and then off his body, between his legs.

Doofenshmirtz gasped as his pants were pulled off to his ankles, his shame was exposed to the lustful monotreme. "Ah!" He covered his face. He couldn't believe what was going on here! It was like a dream come-true but it was equally insane. Perry grabbed the head of the flaccid member, feeling it throb slightly in his hand in response to the contact. The platypus succumbed to his instincts as he took the flaccid member in his beak, wrapping the lips around the head. "Ah!" Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes, looking at the platypus in shock as he felt himself grow inside him. What would people think if they saw a platypus performing fellatio on a man? The thought almost made him stop Perry.

Perry didn't move his head, sucking on the head of the member as his tongue licked everywhere on that area. As Doofenshmirtz moaned in pleasure he felt mentally uncomfortable with, Perry could feel the rod throb in his mouth, erecting in his beak. It was erotic to the two as Perry's member started to grow hard unbearably. Doofenshmirtz's member felt the same amount of hardness as it was fully erect in the platypus' beak. They both thought their members were going to explode. Perry's head started to move, licking and sucking Doofenshmirtz's member like a lollipop, moaning hungrily.

"Ooh… Ah… Nng…" Doofenshmirtz's muscles relaxed again. He watched Perry suck his member with hunger and avarice in his motions. He could see and feel the thick liquids, Perry's saliva, dribble down the shaft from the head to the base to the pubic area where it finally rested.

Perry's tongue danced everywhere. His mouth was so full that he was unable to swallow the saliva that formed on his tongue, dripping down on Doofenshmirtz. He didn't care. He just wanted to please him more. He could taste the salty pre on Doofenshmirtz, focusing his tongue on his urethra as he wiggled his tongue inside it.

"Ah! Ah…" This pleasure was almost unbearable to the man as his pre was being licked up and swallowed from his urethra. The platypus could also feel the tip of his member leaking pre as the bead leaked like a faucet down the underside of his member and on his balls. Perry wanted more. He pulled his beak from Doofenshmirtz, the two of them panting. Doofenshmirtz looked disappointed; his member pulsed in need as Perry's pulsed in desire from the lack of contact. That's about to change.

Perry's hands dug under the man's legs, lifting them up 90 degrees into the air to expose his secret entrance.

"Whoa! Perry the platypus!" He screamed in shock as his legs were lifted up. He felt embarrassed that Perry was looking at his spread cheeks and the hole between them. Perry positioned his leaking member to the entrance, pressing against it slightly. Doofenshmirtz gasped, his hole twitched slightly in response to the touch. Should he protest? Should he encourage this? Before he could say anything, Perry pushed his member, lubricated by his juices, inside him slowly. The well endowed platypus was only slightly larger than a finger so Doofenshmirtz didn't feel too much pain. Perry forgot why he was doing this, his mind fogged, focused on satisfying his own physical desires. He hilted, his balls touching the man's tail bone as Perry leaned on his balls, caressing them with his hands. "Ah… Hahh… Nghh!" Perry didn't move. He wanted Doofenshmirtz to get used to it as he felt the orifice squeeze his tool, as if the man's body was attempting to reject the intruder.

Doofenshmirtz felt slightly uncomfortable inside his hole. His walls were stretched but not by too much. He gasped as he felt the mammal deep inside him, unsure of what to do or say except to go along with this. It didn't take much time for the pain to completely disappear; his body was subconsciously pulling the platypus' member inside him more.

Perry took that as his cue to continue. He started slow, though, pulling his member out until only a tiny bit was inside him before pushing back in.

"Ah… Mmm… mmm…" In and out and in and out, Perry's movements increased speed only slightly. Perry moaned as well as the doctor. For a man, Doofenshmirtz was tight around him. He continued to please the man's front, his hand caressing every inch of his pole, stroking it as he stuck out his tongue to lick the shaft. "Oh… Ah… Hahh…" He couldn't help but think about what other people would think if they saw this. It'd be messed up, sure, but in his perspective this is reversed bestiality. Is there a word for that? Is there any law against this if it was the other way around? He's going to have to look that up tonight. "Ah!" He moaned in pleasure as the platypus' member touched his prostate, filling his rear with great pleasure. It gave Perry the signal to thrust there, continuing to assault the man's G-spot.

Perry's hands changed tactics. He pulled one hand away, leaving the other to stroke the shaft, his tongue still bathing it, as the other hand went down to massage the man's balls. Perry panted on him; his hot breath was teasing him as the scent of his musk assaulted Perry's nostrils. It was as addicting as a field of fresh flowers. Doofenshmirtz almost admired his skill as another wave of questions entered his thoughts. How did Perry know how to do this? Has he been with another male before?

The man's hands gripped the grass, his knuckles turning white from the pressure of clenching them as he felt a burning sensation in his loins. He knew that he was going to come, panting as the feeling rose up inside of him. Perry increased his thrust's speed as he felt the same, his hands and tongue worked double time on pleasing the man.

"Ahh… Ooh… Perry… The platypus…" Doofenshmirtz did not look away from the platypus. He wanted to see his face when he finally comes inside him. Perry could feel the man's member throb more before the finally let out a scream of ecstasy. Perry's eyes looked up at the man as he felt his body tense up, his hole squeezing the animal's member more as he came, shooting his sperm all over his black muscle shirt. The man still did not look away as his eyes locked with Perry's. He knew that Perry wanted to see the same. The electrical pleasure that shot through Doofenshmirtz was enough to make him scream as rope after rope of his come landed on his chest and stomach, his muscles clenched in reflex as his body convulsed in pleasure.

It was Perry's turn. He made a loud chatter before his final thrust, emptying himself inside Doofenshmirtz. He could feel his member shoot inside, the pleasure feeling so great that he almost lost consciousness as he tried to steady his legs that twitched as bursts of him filled up the man. Doofenshmirtz saw the face that showed his end, feeling his bowels fill up with a warm liquid as he witnessed the agent's body tensed up.

Their orgasms tapered; their body's start to relax as they both fell, their members start to limp. Perry fell forward with fatigue on Doofenshmirtz's groin; his member still inside him until his was fully limp. He pulled himself out of Doofenshmirtz with a pop; the man's anal cavity was leaking Perry's juices onto the grass below as Perry crawled to his face. Doofenshmirtz placed his legs back on the ground. He could feel his butt cheeks damp from the liquid underneath. The two locked eyes, back in the same position they were in the very beginning.

"Perry the platypus…" Doofenshmirtz was speechless. He tried to find the right words to say. "What was that?" Perry couldn't read the man. Did he like it? Did he hate it? He wore an unreadable expression that made Perry nervous. Perry looked away from the man before he wore an expression that could be read, afraid of his possible reaction. One of Doofenshmirtz's hands stroke the fur on his back before pulling the mammal in for a kiss. It was Perry's turn to be shocked. It was clear that Doofenshmirtz liked it and wanted to thank him. The two got into the kiss, their tongues clashing in each other's mouths, stimulating them slightly. Perry pulled away and looked into the man's eyes. He looked happy. "I liked you for a long time, Perry the platypus." Perry looked at the man in shock but was happy that he wasn't alone with his feelings. "I told myself it was wrong, a human liking an animal. I told myself that you would hate me if I told you or relocated, but I didn't want that. I didn't want my heart broken. I don't know how long I like you, really. Could've been days, weeks, month, all I knew is that you were special to me, and more than the Tri-State Area, I wanted to conquer your heart." Perry smiled. It was the most touching thing he's ever heard. He wasn't one to be emotional but he wanted Doofenshmirtz to know that he was happy to hear this from him.

Fatigue quickly took over; the two embraced each other as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Up on the branches of a nearby tree were a boy and a girl. The boy crossed his legs femininely and the girl's legs were swinging underneath. Both of them witnessed the taboo, secretly recording it with video cameras. The boy's member made a tent in his pants, another sign of him enjoying watching the sin below them. They turned off their cameras and looked at each other.

"That was fun." The boy named Meoata, or Meo, said with a grin. The girl grinned back.

"It was a good idea to send him that game." The girl named Natty said.

"Homoerotic Japanese visual novels, they teach you how to love a man and love him good." He said with a nod.

"So what're we going to do now?"

"First I've got to take care of this," he was referring to "this" as his own tent, "the symbol of, 'I-just-watched-a-platypus-fuck-a-man-and-liked-it.' Then I'm going to send Major Monogram Laughter Land, see if he'll use that to seduce Phineas." Natty giggled. "Oh wait... What if I send Phineas Laughter Land?" Meo sounded slightly excited, but he controlled his voice so the others wouldn't wake up. "Phineas would realize his awesome shota powers and use it to seduce old men!" Natty tried not to laugh too loud. "Is it wrong that I want to give Phineas to old men?" She shook her head and just giggled.

"Oh, Meo."

"Or we could give the duck another copy of Absolute Obedience and see if he'll seduce the major… Or Enzai, see if he'll go kinky BDSM on the old coot." Another giggle.

"You and your duck."

"I fucking love that duck! And a duck performing kinky sex on an old man just sounds funny. Tell me this does not sound funny: 'Quack, quack quack.' It'd mean, 'you're a very bad boy and should be punished' Spank. 'Great googly-moogly!'" The two giggled before silently falling from the tree, before they left, they saw the two sleeping contently. "We really are angels of lust." Meo said with a smile.

"Or just complete perverts." Natty said with a grin. Meo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But we make a great team." The two looked at each other; Meo's smile formed a grin before finally leaving the two alone.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**AN: Just in case the title confuses you: L5 means Louise 5. The five represents the fifth mission of his character in Absolute Obedience where you seduce a fairy tale prince in the request of his perverted maids. If you do well, you will do what the two did in the meadow but more different. Way more different.**


End file.
